Edible Glitter (A Kinktober Story)
by shamelesstoaster
Summary: "So, Metta, have you experienced everything humanity has to offer yet?" He glances between you and Papyrus, then down at your purposely exposed cleavage, quirking a mischievous grin. "Well... Not everything..." (Papyrus/Reader/Mettaton, OT3, threesome, honeymoon)
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, its October. The kinkiest time of year, according to some people. In honour of this, I decided to write a scene I've been wanting to do for a long time. Consider this a distant future chapter to Tangled Like Spaghetti. There are vague spoilers for that story in here, but it shouldn't matter._**

 ** _Give the skele some love ^.^._**

* * *

You had wanted to visit Paris since you were a little girl. It was the clichéd City of Love, City of Lights, where all dreams came true and everything was so much more romantic. You dreamed of attaching a padlock to that infamous bridge, throwing the key into the Seine, and kissing your prospective partner at the top of the Eiffel Tower, signifying your everlasting love. Eating croissants and drinking coffee in a tiny cafe on a rainy day, reading a book or writing a novel like the artsy hipster you wished you were. As time went on and you matured, that dream vaded to a fond longing that you stuffed in the back of your mind to make room for real life.

Then came that failed adventure. The underground quest that never was. The crush you never had, the charming, beautiful person you never met. Except you did, and only you knew about it. The life that ended, before time was rewritten and you were shoved away before you could make amends.

It took a long time for you to want to travel again. To forget the sweet beginnings of a relationship that never happened, to stop comparing every suitor to someone who no longer knew you. You worked to fill the emptiness, and when that didn't work, you hopped from bed to bed, trying to find something that would compare to what you never had.

And then the monsters had come back. A small child had accomplished what you hadn't been able to, and the mountain had opened.

In the years that followed, the world eventually settled from the shock and life went on with a little more diversity than it had before. It wasn't easy for anyone, but for you it was a special kind of difficult. It took a lot of effort to not seek out the person you wanted to see most in the world.

Ultimately, you failed. But that's ok.

Now, you stand with him on the bridge overlooking the Seine, locking a padlock onto the overcrowded railing and clutching his hand in yours. With a grin, you hand him the key and tell him to throw it.

He does, and you laugh in glee at the resulting splash.

"Now you can't get rid of me. Not unless you're able to find that key again."

As half-expected, he takes this seriously. You consider letting him believe it.

* * *

France was the second country to legalise monster/human marriages, right after Japan. Like that came as a surprise to anybody. America was on it's way, and it looked like things were going well in the debates, but you didn't want to wait that long. And besides, Paris had been the first honeymoon choice, after all.

Papyrus was almost as eager as you to visit the country. You agreed that it would be a good idea to have a proper ceremony once everything was ok in your home country, but for now, you wanted that piece of paper to wave in Sans' face. Ok, and maybe you were excited for a proper honeymoon, too.

So you pack your bags and fly out, booking the cutest looking hotel in your price range and bringing your sexiest lingerie. You lock your lock, kiss in the Eiffel Tower, and picnic on Mont Blanc. You sign your papers in a pretty, flowing dress that compliments your eyes. And when you're enjoying a celebratory lunch in the most adorable cafe the Latin Quarter has to offer, you stumble upon the most perfect wedding gift for your monster beau.

An email pings your phone from one of the several tourist websites you're signed up to, and out of curiosity you open it. As you skim the lists of restaurants to try in Paris and the upcoming events for the next week, your attention is drawn to the colourful bottom banner. The one with announcing a name that you had heard many times.

The last tickets for Mettaton's secret sessions were still available.

You had heard about him doing these kinds of things, introducing his music to the world in small increments. He had already taken off in America, but his popularity was still in the growing stages in Japan, Australia, Spain and Germany, the previous secret session locations. He would expose himself to a small amount of people, encourage pictures and social media, and within a few days the country be obsessed. You didn't know how it worked, but you know we he was good.

You book the tickets without telling Papyrus, only mentioning that you have a surprise for him later that night. You know he'll be ecstatic.

And he is. The moment you walk into the hotel and are directed to the room, which has posters of his face decorating the walls, it's all he can do not to jump up and down shrieking. As it is, he thanks you profusely and fidgets for the entire time you wait. When Mettaton comes out, with Napstablook and Shyren trailing behind him, Papyrus grabs your hand and makes a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. You can't help but laugh at him.

The session is intimate and lively. Mettaton talks to everyone in the audience, asking names and whether they live there or are holidaying. There are a few monsters in the audience, French citizens that were already big fans, even some that Mettaton recognises and greets. When it's Papyrus's turn, he flushes deep orange and squeezes your hand, unable to speak.

"His name is Papyrus," you answer for him, "and as you can see, he's a very big fan."

"I'm flattered, darling." The robot winks at your new husband and greets you also. "And who might you be, love?"

"I'm _, his wife. We're from America. Also a huge fan. Love your hair!"

"Is my hair the only thing you like?"

You smile, tongue between your teeth. "Ah, now that would be telling..."

Mettaton laughs and continues on, and you let yourself admire his dark pink suit, shapely legs, and perfect hair. It's easy to see why Papyrus likes him. You briefly wonder what that suit would look like on your bedroom floor, before also wondering what it would look like on your husband. You like both visions just a little to much.

When audience interactions are done, the music starts. You've already heard most of it, a mix of electronic jazz, dubstep, and blues. At one point he gets out a guitar and sings what must be a new song. The melody is slow and sensual, and you find yourself squeezing Papyrus's hand just as hard as he's squeezing yours. You're not sure what to make of this.

Afterwards, everyone lines up for selfies. You guess this is why he keeps things small and intimate, as the line of people is pretty long as it is. You decide to wait till last.

You make small talk as you prepare for your selfie. He asks how long you've been in Paris so far, and how long you're going to stay. You ask what his plans are for the rest of the night.

"I was just going to have dinner at a lovely little restaurant I found the other day. I really recommend it. In fact..." He pauses, and looks both of you up and down, then glances around in case anyone besides his friends are listening. "Since it's your honeymoon, why don't you come with me?"

You can almost feel Papyrus's soul imploding, and you're not going to deny the excitement that shoots through you as well. Dinner with two incredibly sexy monsters... what more could you ask for?

Of course you say yes.

It feels like a dream, being ushered out the back of the building into a limousine with the star of the Underground. Napstablook and Shyren head off in a separate car, claiming fatigue and the inability to process human food, which makes you sad as you had wanted to chat with them as well. Mettaton keeps the conversation running smoothly, not even blinking an eye at Papyrus's nervous silence.  
All too soon, you arrive at the restaurant, which is in no way simply 'lovely' or 'little'. One word that comes to mind is 'opulent'. He sees your awed look and assures you that, no offense intended, but he knows this is too pricey for general folk and everything is on him. You thank him, not even trying to argue.

You're shown to a table immediately, and Mettaton orders for everybody in French. You find this incredibly sexy, absently noting that you'll have to get Papyrus to learn it now.

The food arrives. It is sublime, as expected. Champagne is poured and keeps flowing steadily, and Papyrus starts to open up as he drinks. Not by much, but enough to answer questions almost coherently.

You're not worried by how affected he is by the star's presence. You've known for a long time that Mettaton is his long-time celebrity crush- you should, with how much he's raved to you, starry-eyed on the couch, about the eyes and the legs and the hair. The smooth voice and the magnetic personality and the consideration for others.

Maybe the crush was a little more than celebrity. Maybe his reactions are a little more than star-struck.

You're ok with this.

* * *

Everything glitters- the champagne, the chandeliers, Mettaton's eyes. You watch the way he talks, gesturing and smiling, brushing that perfect hair out of his face with those shiny gloves. Papyrus watches too, slack-jawed and flushed orange with alcohol and attention from his idol. It would be funny if he wasn't so relatable. How are you not drooling? It's like the alcohol has opened the floodgates of your suppressed thoughts and is urging you to act them out.

You're both hanging onto every word from the robot, and it's clear he relishes the attention. You wonder how he would react to a different kind of attention.

You take a sip and roll the bubbles over your tongue, leaning forward on the table.

"So, Metta, have you experienced everything humanity has to offer yet?"

He glances between you and Papyrus, then down at your purposely exposed cleavage, quirking a mischievous grin.

"Well... Not everything... Although I may have come pretty close."

"I bet you have so many stories to tell. Some even not appropriate for this setting, hm?"

He blinks, and you can almost hear him wondering if that was a come-on.

You glance at Papyrus, wondering if you're going to regret your next words and things you're implying. But he's still flushed, still enamoured, to the point where you're reminded of the way he looks at you during your bedroom activities. Well then. Time to go for the metaphorical jugular.

"It would be hard to find something you haven't done yet, but we could try. Together." You reach for Papyrus's hand, tracing soft circles on the bone as you flash you best bedroom eyes at Mettaton. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on the full human experience, would we?"

He holds your gaze for a long moment, processing your words and the (hopefully) heavily implied message. You stare right back, examining the face of metal and flesh, with the perfectly pouty lips, long eyelashes and sparkling pink eye. He glances at Papyrus, to your intertwined hands, to your cleavage, back to your eyes. Then he waves the waiter over and asks for the bill.

"Would you like me to accompany you back to your hotel?" he asks casually, and inwardly you dance for joy. Outwardly, you lean back and smile.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

 _ **Rating will rise with the next chapter. Expect it next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The fun starts._**

 ** _Also, baby's first (published) smut. Tell me how I do!_**

* * *

The night air is cool, but the world feels smudged and warm beneath your fingertips. Your mind is deliciously light, thanks to the champagne and the excitement for whatever the night still has in store. When you invite Mettaton up to your hotel room, he calmly accepts.

Papyrus is a little more vocal now, asking questions about his future plans, Napstablook's rumoured solo album, and other things to fill in the silence. In return, Mettaton asks about your relationship, idly probing for the next step. You let them chat, and when Mettaton catches your eye, you motion for him to make the first move. Hoping he understands, you tiptoe out and find your suitcase, pulling out your favourite silky robe. Time to get this party started.

Moments later, you return to find Mettaton and Papyrus sitting very close. Mettaton is touching the skeletons leg through the smart suit he's wearing, talking very softly. As you watch, they get closer and closer until Mettaton is able to gently brush his lips over your husband's teeth. The sight is sweet and exciting, and to your delight, Papyrus gasps, blushes bright orange, and brings a shaking hand up to caress Mettaton's face. You grasp the doorframe, biting your lip, as Mettaton pulls Papyrus forward until the skeleton is almost straddling him, their faces never breaking contact. You hear the high noises Papyrus makes in the back of his throat, a tell-tale sign that he's getting into it as they make out. The sight and sounds are starting to get you heated.

Padding softly over to the couple, you rub your hands over Papyrus's shoulders before reaching around to unbutton his jacket. He breaks away from Mettaton and freezes, eyeing you in panic.

"_, OH NO, I DIDN'T MEAN, ITS JUST, METTATON-"

"Relax, babe." You press a kiss to his jaw, pulling the jacket off him. "This is perfect. Keep going."

Mettaton smiles from beneath Papyrus. "Think of it as a wedding gift, my dears."

"ARE YOU SURE? I-I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE..."

"We're sure," you and Mettaton breathe out in unison, gazing heatedly at each other past the skeleton.

You press your chest to his back as you reach around to unbutton his shirt, whispering lowly where his ear would be. "We can stop if you absolutely need to, but I know you'll enjoy this. Do you trust me?"

He nods mutely.

"Good. Now kiss him like you want to."

He does, moving his arms so that you can slide his shirt off, baring his boney torso. As they kiss with new vigor, you trace your fingers over his ribs, rubbing the spots you know he likes and being rewarded with little whimpers. His soul glows brightly within his ribcage, pulsing like a heartbeat as you tease him.

Mettaton shifts underneath him, trying not to break contact as he attempts to undress himself. You see his struggles and gently pull Papyrus back so that he can sit up and remove his clothing. The dark pink suit jacket finds its way to your floor, followed by his plain black button-up. His torso is a pleasing mismatch of pink, black and silver, with his soul safe in a container around his waist. He's unbelievably pretty, and for a moment you send silent thanks to Alphys for building him so. If she could see him now...

The sight of both monsters shirtless and kissing sends a shot of heat straight to your core. "Hey boys, why don't we move this to the bed?"

They break away, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed- Papyrus with orange and Mettaton with a dusting of pink. Metta stands up and pulls Papyrus with him, then takes your hand as well. He takes you in- hair mussed, red cheeks, sparkling eyes, nipples peaked against the silk of your robe- and draws you closer. You meet him halfway, moving your lips against his in a slow dance. It feels shamefully good to kiss lips instead of teeth, and for a moment you feel guilty. But then he brings Papyrus closer, and breaks from you to kiss him again, and the feeling is gone.

The three of you make your way to the bed, nearly falling over each other in your eagerness. You pull Papyrus down into the silky sheets and pepper his jaw and teeth with kisses, your fingers dancing over his ribs and dipping down to his spine. On his other side, Mettaton strokes his legs and dips under the waistband to feel his pelvis. Papyrus whimpers, an orange glow starting to become evident in his crotch area.

"Oh, my..." Mettaton purrs in the skeleton's ear, "Looks like someone's enjoying himself. Do you mind if I remove these for you?"

Papyrus nods shakily. "PLEASE..."

"What wonderful manners!" The robot unzips his trousers and pushes them down, and Papyrus kicks them off. Mettaton licks his lips at the sight of the bare skeleton in front of him, eyes drawn to the swirling magic around his pelvis. "I've never been with a skeleton monster before. I might do a little exploring, if that's alright..."

"GO... AHEAD..." Papyrus pants.

You watch Mettaton gently touch and stroke your lover's bones, quickly finding that places that get the most reaction, but not straying too far into the orange magic waiting to form. Papyrus shakes and whines in the back of his throat, evidently holding back. He reaches for you and finds your breast, which you let him tease through the silky fabric, squeezing and stroking to keep himself grounded. He's always liked your breasts, having some strange fascination with how squishy they are compared to everything else. You gasp as he brushes, then pulls lightly on your nipples, feeling your wetness soak through the fabric of your underwear.

You look up as Mettaton makes a noise of interest- Papyrus's magic has formed into a pussy. He had probably been expecting a cock, but with the amount of attention he had been getting, and the fact that you were both treating him as a bottom, this wasn't surprising to you. You reach over and test the ecto-flesh. It's solid enough, and aroused. You waste no time in finding his clit and giving it a stroke. Papyrus gasps and twitches. You look at Mettaton, who is watching you both intently.

"Wanna help our boy out?" you ask, wiggling your eyebrows. "He's so wet..."

Mettaton tentatively touches the orange mound, slipping a finger down to tease the dripping opening. Papyrus squirms, pleading breathlessly, then chokes on a moan as the finger slides inside. You continue to rub his clit in slow circles as Mettaton adds another finger and pushes in and out. Both of you finger Papyrus as he writhes and moans and begs.

"METTA... HUMAN... METTA... OH YES! PLEASE! MORE!" His cries grow louder and you're forced to hold his torso down with your other hand. You're very much used to his lack of bodily control in the moment, and you grin at his use of 'Human' instead of your name. It's something he just defaults back to when he's especially overwhelmed, so you know you're doing good.

Mettaton catches on quickly and holds the flailing legs in place as he picks up speed. At one point you see him curl his fingers inside the dripping pussy and grin at Papyrus's shriek in reaction. He's close, you can feel it, and you rub faster, calling out encouragement.

"That's it, Paps, that's it... you like that, huh? You like it when we pleasure you like this? Go on and cum, baby. We've got you..."

And under the quick fingers of Mettaton and you, Papyrus comes undone. He screeches and stiffens, shaking under the intensity of his orgasm, then relaxes, panting as you both remove your hands. His magic half-dissolves again, swirling without form as he recovers.

You place a kiss to his forehead and tell him to rest for a while. Then you crawl carefully over him to Mettaton's side, grinning.

"As fun as that was, I think you're a little overdressed."

He quirks an eyebrow, leaning back on his hands. "Oh? So are you, darling."

You untie your ribbon and let your robe fall from your shoulders. Your nipples harden almost painfully in the cool air, and Mettaton has a hungry look in his eye as he gazes over your body. The look dampens your underwear even more, and you quickly unzip his trousers, unwilling to wait any longer. As he kick his pants off, you notice with some shock that his crotch is bare. "Metta, I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"But do I actually have anything to work with?" he finishes, grinning is amusement. "Of course, honey. What kind of equipment would you like? I have both."

"Really?!" This information excites you more than you thought it would. "Well, I've just played with a delicious little pussy, so how about a cock?"

"Coming right up, in more ways than one." He winks, and you giggle at the silly joke. Your giggles turn to full blown laughter as he presses a button and his cock reveals itself.

"Is this- is this for real?" you manage to get out, leaning forward to see it better as you continue to chuckle.

"What can I say? I was going through a phase." He looks a little taken aback at your reaction, and you're hoping he's not offended.

"It's so YOU." What else can you say when your lover's cock is pale pink and glittery? It doesn't bother you in the slightest, in fact you can't wait to see what it can do. "I love it, really. It's cute."

"Cute wasn't really what I wa-" he cuts off with a groan as you bend down to lick it.

You eyes widen at the taste. "You made your cock strawberry flavour?!"

He looks nervous. "Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest. I love strawberry." You push him down onto his back and get comfortable between his legs, stroking his thighs. "Relax and enjoy, pretty boy."

He sighs as you take his cock in your mouth, tongue swirling around the head as you sucked gently, savouring the pleasant strawberry flavour. His cock isn't the largest you've had, but it's far from the smallest. It's a nice, practical size that you're not worried about choking on, and you relax your throat as you take him deeper. He moans, wriggling his hips as he fights the urge to thrust into your mouth, and you hum around your mouthful, prompting a gasp.

"Ahh, k-keep doing that, I can f-feel the vibrations..."

You hum again, your throat vibrating against the head as you deep-throat him. His voice has started to sound glitchy, like a scratched CD, and you like to think that means you're doing a good job. Your hand wanders down to stroke yourself through your soaked underwear, eyelashes fluttering at the sensation.

It's not enough. You've waited long enough. You pull away with a pop and wriggle out of your underwear, then climb on top of the robot star, who stares up at you, pink eyes and cheeks glittering up at you in the semi-darkness. Maybe after this you'll ask how his magic lets him blush when he's made of metal, but for now, you want a thorough fucking.

You rub yourself against him, teasing the both of you, before slowly sliding him inside you. Mettaton hums and his eyes flutter shut, his hands reaching around to your ass and squeezing firmly. You rock on top of him, trying to get your breath back. You feel deliciously full, and you desperately need friction. You grasp his arms and start moving, glancing across to Papyrus, who is watching the two of you with a spacey grin as he strokes his pelvis.

"Feel free to- ahh, ohh- join.. in.. anytime..." You gasp, then groan as Mettaton thrusts into you, sending a spike of pleasure through your belly. "Th-th-that was good, babe, do it again!"

He does, repeatedly, and you hold on for dear life as you both root against each other, a wonderfully familiar spring coiling inside you. Mettaton pulls you down against him, murmuring glitchy words in your ear as you press kisses against the metal and flesh of his face. Pleasure shocks through you like electricity with every thrust, and your head swims as the coil winds tighter then abruptly releases. You cry out as your orgasm rocks through your body, making you lose vision for a few seconds. Mettaton follows soon after, jerking and groaning as he spills into you.

You find yourself lying on his chest a few moments later, various dials and buttons on his pink chest plate poking your face. You slide off, shivering as his cock leaves your pussy and you fall in-between the boys. You feel good, but surprisingly, not yet completely satisfied. As a wonderful idea enters your head, you turn to Papyrus.

"Ready for more? I think we should try something extra fun."

He nods vigorously, waiting for you to take the lead. You turn back to Mettaton, who raises an eyebrow.

"I could go again... What did you have in mind, darling?"

You're nervous- understandably, since you've never done this before. But you're committed now. You ease yourself up onto your knees and look down at Papyrus and Mettaton. "I want you both to take me at the same time."

Mettaton sits up, pink, glittery cock standing to attention. His eyes gleam with mischief and excitement. "You wish is my command, sweetheart. Where would you like me to go?"

"You can have the front, and Papyrus can have the back, since he can make his cock smaller. It'll be less painful for me. Papy baby, come up here." You hold out a hand for him to take, and help him up. "Would you mind making a smaller than usual dick for me, you dashingly sexy skellie you?"

"S-SURE!" He's blushing madly again, whether from the request or from the compliment, you can't tell. It's probably both.

You watch as his semi-solid magic coalesces into a mini version of the ecto-dick that he usually uses. He gasps as you take him in your hands, giving a few experimental strokes. "Hmm. Maybe a little longer, and slightly skinnier. Can you do that for me, baby?"

He concentrates, and changes shape in your hand.

"Perfect." You press a slow kiss to his teeth in thanks, then turn to Mettaton. "There's lube in the bedside table, top draw. Would you mind...?"

His arm stretches long enough to reach the requested item, and you can't help but laugh again. "You're really something, Metta."

He winks, then pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Then, slowly, reaches around you and strokes your anus, helping to get you ready. Lowly, he murmurs in your ear. "This I know, my dear. This I know."

You clutch his chest with a groan as he preps you, pressing the tip of his finger in to test the waters. More lube, more pressing, until you're satisfyingly slippery and can comfortably take his expert fingers. He strokes Papyrus a little for good measure, drawing a moan out of the hyped up skeleton, before drawing away and steadying you.

You bend forwards and spread your ass cheeks, gazing behind you at Papyrus. "I'm ready. Slowly, please, Pap."

He grasps your hips, pressing the tip of his cock against your lubed-up entrance. You give a little wiggle and he slips inside, pushing in little by little. You're both groaning, gasping, eager to move but knowing you need time to adjust. When he's all the way in, you lean back against him and beckon Metta over. "Come on, big boy. Let's go."

You watch the glittery pink cock press inside you easily- you're still incredibly turned on, so there's no resistance whatsoever. With both boys pressing against you, and inside you, you're more than ready for this.

A word from you, and they begin to move, thrusting slowly at first so as not to overwhelm you. Too late, you're already overwhelmed by how incredibly full you are and the sensation of two cocks moving against each other, inside you. One arm holding Metta against your front, the other holding Papyrus's spine behind you, and the boys embracing you and each other- the three of you intertwined, thrusting and moaning and gasping. You're unable to focus, your mind clouded by pleasure and happiness and love for the gorgeous people that are allowing you this night. You never realised a partner's crush could be so good for both of you, but you're even more grateful that Papyrus is as understanding and open-minded as you'd hoped. Or at least, that his attraction to Mettaton made him easy to convince.

You cum quickly, sandwiched between two sexy, wonderful monsters, and immediately start winding up to another one. Papyrus is lost in the sensations, whining and whimpering against your shoulder- at point, he bites down on your soft skin, drawing a weak cry out of you.

"S-S-SORRY!"

"N-no, it's ok, ahh, fuck yes! Just be gentle! Oh god..."

Mettaton thrusts smoothly into you, moaning and glitching, and in your sex-filled stupor you decide that his voice is one of the hottest things you've ever heard. You pull him closer and capture his mouth against your own, stealing jerky kisses as they both continue to thrust into you, bringing you closer and closer to the brink yet again.

Papyrus bites you again, and the extra stimulation sends you over the edge. You choke on a shriek, tensing against both cocks and triggering their own orgasms. Papyrus almost sobs against you, teeth still attached to your shoulder as he shakes and thrusts erratically a little more. Mettaton throws his head back with a triumphant, glitched out "OHHH YESS!", emptying himself inside you before collapsing on the bed. Papyrus slumps forward, and you extract yourself from him before pulling the two of you down next to Mettaton.

For a few moments, there is nothing but the pants and wheezes of the people on the bed. You're thoroughly exhausted and finally satisfied, and it sounds like Papyrus and Mettaton are in a similar boat. As sleep threatens the edges of your consciousness, you feel clumsily around for Mettaton's hand.

"Thank you, " you breathe, squeezing his hand. "That was amazing."

His only response is to squeeze back, and as you regain your breath, exhaustion wins out.

* * *

 _ **Tra-la-la~ Rumor has it that authors update quicker when readers review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smut and fluff 3 Life goes on.**_ __

* * *

When the sun rises the next day, Mettaton is gone.

This doesn't surprise you in the least. He's quite the busy man, what with gaining international fame and all. You're incredibly grateful for the opportunity you had to meet him. And fuck him.

Boy, what a night...

You stretch, hissing as the burn in your lower half kicks in. Your ass is extremely tender, and you're not sure if you'll be able to walk today. While you don't regret anything you did last night, it has been a long time since you did anything like that, and the adjustment is pretty brutal. Worth it though.

You decide not to move too much for now, opting instead to drift off and enjoy the memories of last night.

You open your eyes later that morning and smile at the arm clutching your waist. Peering over your shoulder at the sleepy skeleton spooning you, you're filled with a rush of affection for your new husband, so strong it brings tears to your eyes. You carefully turn over to face him, wincing as the slightest movement causing twinges of pain in your ass. You'll have to do something about that soon, but at this moment, you're busy enjoying the way the light catches on his boney face, relaxed and deceptively innocent.

You lean forward and press a kiss to his teeth, tangling your legs with his and absently noting that you're both still stark naked. His breathing changes as he starts to wake up.

"MMM... METTA..."

You giggle, stroking his collarbone. "He stayed longer in your dreams than in reality, it seems..."

He starts, eyes flying open and gazing around the room before trailing back down to you, a blush spreading across his cheekbones. "AH... ER, GOOD MORNING!"

"Morning, sexybones. Sweet dreams?"

He coughs, embarrassed, and buries his head in the sheets.

You laugh mischeviously. "You can't be embarrassed now. It's not allowed, not after we literally fucked Mettaton, the star of the Underground, last night."

"OH GOD..." His voice, though muffled, is pleading.

"Come on, I want to know what you were dreaming about! It's gotta be good if you're hiding from it."

"I... WASN'T DREAMING." He comes back up to look at you, his blush even stronger. "I SUPPOSE I SHOULD TELL YOU. I WOKE UP WHEN METTATON WAS GETTING TO READY TO LEAVE. HE BECKONED ME OUT OF BED AND MENTIONED THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN A LITTLE MORE ACTION THAN ME LAST NIGHT, AND HE WANTED TO RECTIFY THAT BEFORE HE LEFT."

You cover your mouth, eyes wide with amusement and excitement. "You fucked him when I was sleeping?"

"... Y-YES...?"

"Damn..." You give his shoulder the tiniest shove, grinning madly. "I'm so proud of you! Tell me about it! Every detail. No prude-ing."

"OH DEAR..." He covers his face with his hands, but does as he's asked. "WELL... HE WAS DRESSING, AND I CAME OVER, AND HE KISSED ME."

"Yes?"

"AND I WAS NAKED, AND HE STARTED TOUCHING ME, AND I... TOUCHED HIM... BACK?"

"And?"

Papyrus plays back the events of a few hours ago in his mind, shivering at the delicious lewdness of it all. Mettaton kissing his teeth, his jaw, brushing his fingers over his sensitive ribs and trailing down to his pelvis. Mettaton twirling those beautiful fingers in his semi-solid magic, whispering sweetly in his ear. Forming a pussy again, already dripping and ready, and Mettaton's grin in the dim light of early morning as he presses inside, gasping praise and thanks.

"AND THEN HE F-FUCKED ME AGAINST THE WALL."

You blink at the unexpected F-bomb. Papyrus never swears, so this is strange and slightly exciting. "Say that again?"

He takes a deep breath. "HE FUCKED ME AGAINST THE WALL."

You giggle madly, unable to get over this little development. "Damn, don't let your brother hear you talk like that."

"I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER HEAR OF ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."

"Good plan." You snuggle against him, sighing contentedly. "Was it good?"

"IT WAS..." He coughs again, but he's smiling shyly. "EXCELLENT. METTATON IS QUITE A GENEROUS LOVER."

"Do I need to worry about you leaving me for this excellent, generous, sexy lover?"

He nuzzles your forehead, tracing the naked skin on your side. "I ALREADY HAVE ONE OF THOSE."

"Aww, babe." You lean up to kiss him again, indulging in a few moments of lazy making out, before you ask your next question. "Do you think... you'd want to do something like this again? I mean I doubt we'd ever find someone else who's as good as Mettaton, but it might be interesting..."

"I DONT KNOW." He looks thoughtful. "MAYBE... WE CAN KEEP OUR EYES OUT. I'M NOT TOTALLY AGAINST IT, IF IT'S WITH THE RIGHT PERSON. OH!" He lights up as he remembers something. "I DON'T KNOW IF THIS MEANS ANYTHING, BUT I SAW METTATON TAKE SOMETHING OUT OF OUR LUGGAGE BEFORE HE LEFT."

"What?" You wrinkle your nose in confusion. "From our luggage? There's nothing there that would interest him, unless he wants to try on my lingerie. Which I wouldn't put past him, by the way. What did it look like?"

"A PIECE OF PAPER, I THINK?"

"Hm. Weird. I'll check it out later. I'm too sore to move right now."

His sockets widen in alarm. "OH NO, WHERE ARE YOU HURT? LET ME HEAL YOU!"

"Can't hurt to try, I guess. It's just my butt. From when you, ah, fucked me in the ass last night."

"I DID THINK THAT WOULD BE A LITTLE UNSANITARY, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD HURT YOU!"

You giggle, pushing away from him so you can raise your legs and bare your ass. "It's natural to hurt after, especially if you don't do it very often. That's why I asked for a smaller shape, remember?"

He pulls himself up and sits cross-legged in front of you. Rubbing his hands together, a green glow starts to appear, and he lowers one hand to your asshole. Though you've felt it before, it's still strange to be prodded by his boney phalanges, but not unpleasant. There's a tingling sensation as he gently massages around the sore area, and despite still being tired from last night, you start to get turned on.

"I'M GOING TO NEED TO DO A LITTLE BIT INSIDE JUST IN CASE."

"Ok. Give me your hand."

He does, and you bring it to your mouth. Sucking on the fingers and coating them with a generous amount of saliva, you quickly give them back. "There. That'll be lube enough."  
He's staring at you, orange cheeked again. You sent him a cheeky grin. "Oh, you liked that? You dirty skele!"

He chokes, unable to take your teasing, and goes back to his task. Sliding his phalanges gently over your opening, he pushes one inside, stroking the inside of your ass and sending healing magic into the area. It's no longer painful- in fact, it feels incredibly good. You're starting to get wet, and it's only a matter of time until he notices.

And... there it is. He blinks, removes his hands, and smiles down at you. "YOU WERE ENJOYING THAT, I SEE." Then, to your surprise, he leans forward to whisper in your ear. "WHAT A DIRTY HUMAN."

What? How? When did he perfect that sexy, deep tone? You lower your legs, blushing deeply, and stare up at him. "Well? Are you going to take care of your dirty human?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he dismisses the healing magic and scooches backwards. Still holding your gaze, he leans down to place his mouth over your folds.

Well. This got interesting very quickly.

You gasp as his tongue flashes out to taste your arousal, and his sockets seem to gleam. Without warning, he digs in, drawing out your moans and cries with practiced ease.

Most people still think Papyrus is innocent. Even knowing he has a girlfriend (now wife) they just assume that you baby him just like everyone else. If Sans had any say in it, that would be the truth. But he doesn't, and the fact is that your supposedly innocent skellie is very, very good with his hands and tongue.

He curls that long tongue around your clit and squeezes, while the fingers that were not involved in healing your ass curl inside your pussy, hitting exactly the right spot that make you shout his name.

"God, Papy, fuck yes! Right there, touch me right there, oh fUCK YES!"

Your belly tightens and releases, your orgasm washing over you with bright sparks in your vision. You clutch the sheets, panting and grinning, as Papyrus withdraws and lays down beside you again.

"Is it your turn?" you ask breathlessly, trailing a hand over his ribs.

Unexpectedly, he shakes his head. "I DONT THINK I COULD PULL OUT MY MAGIC IF I TRIED. MAYBE TONIGHT."

"Mm, thoroughly fucked by your favourite robot is a good enough excuse to not be able to get it up in the morning. I forgive you this time."

"THANK YOU. FOR MAKING THAT HAPPEN."

You grin wickedly, stretching out and not feeling sore this time. "Oh, Papyrus. It was definitely my pleasure."

* * *

Later on, when you've showered and peed and pulled on one of Papyrus's old orange sweaters, you trail over to your luggage to try and figure out what Paps was talking about. Nothing is missing from inside your bags, but as you turn to dismiss the strange event, you realise that the name and address card from your luggage tag has disappeared.

You can't help the gleeful giggle that escapes you. Mettaton has your contact details. Which means he definitely enjoyed himself enough to consider doing it again.

You spend the rest of the day tidying up. There's not a whole lot to have cleaned, since monster jizz evaporates by itself eventually, but as you shake out your sheets, ready to have them replaced by the hotel staff later, fine glitter flies through the air and settles over everything in its path. The strong scent of strawberries wafts along with it, and you sigh. "I could get used to this."

"STRAWBERRY-SCENTED SEX?" Papyrus asks as he comes up and wraps his lanky arms around your waist from behind, his bones still slightly damp from the shower. Hearing those words from him makes you burst into giggles.

You blow sparkles from the sleeves of your sweater, grinning. "Glittery gang-bangs."

"ROOTING THE RECTANGLE."

You snort. "Oh my god, Papyrus. You kiss your brother with that mouth?"

"NO. I ONLY KISS YOU WITH THIS MOUTH." He nibbles on your ear as if to demonstrate, knowing full well that it's a ticklish spot. You shriek as expected, batting him away.

Its late afternoon when you finally leave to see some more of the city. You leave the room neat, but looking like a craft-project threw up on it. It's nothing that a hefty tip left for the cleaner won't clear your conscience of.

When you finally get back to America and try to settle back into routine, you do as you both agreed: keep your eyes open for potential additions to your bed. But the standard has been set too high, and eventually, you decide to be content as you are.

Your monster friends are constantly pressing you for honeymoon details. You tell them the touristy things you did, leaving out everything that they actually want to know. They all press for more lurid details. Not directly, but the loaded questions are pretty obvious.

Papyrus can't quite hide his embarrassed excitement, especially when Sans and Undyne demand to be told everything. Sans just wants more things to be angry at you about. Undyne is Undyne, and quite honestly you would consider confiding in her if you know she would be chill about it. Papyrus desperately wants to gloat about your adventures, but it's not something he can expect anyone to understand.

"What happens in Paris stays in Paris," you always reply, grinning devilishly to rub salt in the wound. It's immensely satisfying to see the frustration of the asker, who knows there is a story to be had.

About six months pass before there's any word from Mettaton. Alphys happens to mention that he's coming to her place for some routine maintenance, and your heart skips a beat. You can't stop the flush that overtakes you as memories flood your mind, but Alphys doesn't seem to notice.

A few days later, there's a knock at your door, and there he is, looking surprisingly nervous. You pull him inside and text Papyrus to cancel his plans for the next few days.

Your house sparkles for weeks.

* * *

 _ **I quite enjoyed stretching my writing muscles with a bit of smut. I published this on AO3 as well, and if anyone is interested, I'm thinking of continuing this part of the story simultaneously with Tangled Like Spaghetti. A smutty slice-of-life is a distinct possibility. Let me know what you think 3**_


End file.
